Disenchanted
by pepete55
Summary: A une époque, Veronica avait tout pour être heureuse, elle était pleine d'espoirs et d'ambitions. Mais cette époque est révolue...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs de Veronica Mars !  
Me voici avec une toute nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé à écrire pendant l'été et que j'ai déjà commencé à poster sur un forum.  
C'est une fanfiction qui sera sans doute bien différente de mes autres fanfictions par son atmosphère mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire sincèrement ce que vous en pensez par review ou par MP, j'accepte les critiques positives comme celles négatives tant qu'elles sont constructives. C'est ce qui permet d'avancer. J'accepte également les hypothèses, même les plus farfelues.  
Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos commentaires !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : Je rappelle que l'univers de Veronica ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Rob Thomas et que malheureusement... ce n'est pas moi.

* * *

C'était un vendredi soir des plus banal mais l'événement auquel elle assistait ne l'était pas tant que ça. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes était installé dans une salle austère. Des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des plus âgés, on trouvait de tout.

C'était une réunion bien peu ordinaire puisque la plupart de ces personnes ne se retrouvaient ici que parce qu'elles avaient un point commun. C'était la seule chose qui les rapprochait. Et ce n'était pas le genre de point commun qu'on hurlait sur tous les toits. C'était le genre de secret honteux que l'on gardait pour soi tant qu'on le pouvait. Mais la plupart du temps il était tellement envahissant qu'il était difficile de le cacher.

Chacun était assis sur une chaise et ils formaient un cercle parfait. On pouvait entendre les chuchotis des quelques personnes qui parlaient à leurs voisins respectifs. Les autres se terraient dans un silence quasi religieux, comme renfermés sur eux-mêmes.

Un homme frappa soudainement dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de son auditoire, en faisant sursauter quelques-uns au passage. Il était temps de débuter la réunion.

- Bien, nous allons commencer la séance. Je vois que nous avons de nouveaux arrivants parmi nous. Si vous le voulez bien nous allons commencer par leur laisser la parole pour qu'ils puissent se présenter.

Un silence complet s'installa dans la salle. Personne ne semblait vouloir commencer à parler. Certain se jaugeaient, d'autres avaient le regard rivé vers le sol. L'homme patienta un instant avant de s'exprimer à nouveau.

- Allons, il n'y a pas de timidité à avoir.

Il regarda autour de lui, examinant un à un les visages des gens qui l'entouraient. Chacun évitait soigneusement son regard.

- Mademoiselle, voulez-vous bien commencer ? Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers la jeune femme blonde qui se trouvait à deux sièges de lui sur sa gauche.

La jeune femme releva la tête, sentant son regard sur elle. Elle cligna des yeux un peu surprise avant de se tortiller d'un air mal à l'aise sur son siège. Elle inspira un grand coup, sembla réfléchir, se racla nerveusement la gorge, puis pris finalement la parole d'une voix hésitante.

- Eh bien, je m'appelle Veronica. J'ai vingt-neuf ans et à vrai dire je ne suis pas très contente d'être là.

- Très bien Veronica. Mais vous verrez que ces réunions n'ont rien à voir avec une quelconque punition, nous sommes là pour nous aider les uns les autres. Nous sommes tous ici pour les mêmes raisons. Vous souhaitez ajouter quelque chose ?

Il voyait bien qu'elle semblait réticente et il en avait l'habitude, il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais insister, jamais les brusquer. Quand ils seraient prêts à parler, ils le feraient, naturellement. Même s'ils avaient parfois besoin qu'on les oriente un peu.

- Non

- Très bien, merci Veronica.

Il se tourna vers la personne suivante et lui demanda de se présenter à son tour. Mais déjà Veronica n'écoutait plus. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là, à vrai dire, elle aurait préféré être n'importe où sauf ici. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à se confier. Et ce genre de « réunion » ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde. C'était pathétique. Elle ne voulait pas faire partie d'un groupe de loosers qui pleuraient sur leur sort. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas bien différente d'eux, mais elle ne voulait pas se mêler à cela, elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait des problèmes et que ces problèmes lui gâchaient la vie. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, que cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous présentés, l'organisateur reprit la parole.

- Bien, j'ignore si vous connaissez tous le fonctionnement de ces réunions mais sachez qu'elles n'engagent à rien, on ne vous obligera pas à venir, cela ne dépendra que de vous. Vous pourrez ici discuter sans crainte, personne ne vous jugera et tout ce qui sera dit dans cette salle ne sortira pas de cette salle. Nous entamerons ensemble un processus d'acceptation et de guérison. Pour vous aider, vous pourrez tous disposer d'un parrain ou d'une marraine. Quand vous vous sentirez à l'aise avec quelqu'un et que vous estimerez pouvoir lui faire confiance, il deviendra ce parrain ou cette marraine. Ce sera votre contact à tout moment quand vous éprouverez des difficultés quelconques. N'hésitez donc pas à vous tourner vers les personnes qui sont ici depuis une plus longue période.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Veronica ne vit pas le temps passer et c'est un peu surprise qu'elle entendit l'organisateur annoncer que la séance était terminée. Elle attendit que quelques personnes se lèvent avant d'en faire de même, d'enfiler sa veste et de prendre son sac. Elle comptait bien filer sans se faire repérer.  
Elle était en train de se diriger discrètement vers la porte quand quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre. Un homme, il devait avoir à peu près son âge, il était nettement plus grand qu'elle et avait les cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond.

- Salut, je m'appelle Troy.

- Salut.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. En venant ici, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de se lier à qui que ce soit. Il avait l'air sympathique, mais elle avait appris avec le temps à se méfier des apparences.

- A vrai dire je ne suis pas très content d'être ici non plus, chuchota t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle sourit de nouveau, cette fois ci amusée.

- Vous êtes là depuis plus longtemps que moi pourtant.

- Comment le savez vous ? Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté donc j'ai supposé que vous étiez un habitué.

- Effectivement.

- Alors pourquoi vous continuez à venir si vous n'êtes pas content d'être là ?

- Disons que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Ça c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre. Elle s'était elle même engagée à venir à ces réunions, mais elle n'avait pas fait ça « pour elle même ». Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner dès la première et elle savait que si elle le faisait les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

- Je pense qu'on est plusieurs dans le même cas mais après tout, peut être que ça nous servira à quelque chose finalement.

Mais elle en doutait fortement, elle savait très bien que c'était le genre de choses qui ne se faisaient pas sans volonté. Et la volonté elle ne l'avait pas. Bien sûr il y avait des tas de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles elle devrait avoir cette volonté. Et une plus importante que les autres, une pour laquelle elle était prête à se battre mais il y avait une différence entre vouloir se battre pour quelque chose et se sentir capable de surmonter tous les obstacles pour atteindre ce but. Et Veronica se sentait bien trop enlisée maintenant pour pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit à la situation.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge de Troy. Le jeune homme la fixait, semblant hésiter à formuler sa question. Il se lança finalement avec un regard appuyé.

- Je... je fais une fête demain soir chez moi, ça te dirait de venir ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir, désolée. Mais une autre fois peut être.

Et elle n'avait même pas besoin de mentir pour se décommander. C'était tout à fait vrai que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour elle, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Les fêtes, c'était le meilleur endroit pour sombrer un peu plus. Elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait le choc mentalement et elle avait d'autres responsabilités.

- Dommage. Mais je prends note pour une autre fois, je parviendrai bien à t'inviter un jour ou l'autre, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle dit au revoir à Troy, sortit du bâtiment et prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'était pas pressée, de toute manière elle savait qu'elle s'y retrouverait seule. Mais qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire ? S'arrêter à un bar sur la route et se saouler toute la nuit ? On avait fait mieux.

Quand elle arriva, elle poussa la porte d'entrée et laissa tomber son sac à terre. Elle referma la porte, se déchaussa et enleva sa veste. Elle alla s'installer dans le salon où elle s'affaissa sur le canapé. Elle baissa les yeux sur la table basse. On avait retiré les bouteilles d'alcool mais il y avait une chose à laquelle elle avait refusé qu'on touche. La cigarette écrasée dans le cendrier n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de deux semaines. Veronica ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de le nettoyer un jour...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !  
Je ne sais pas trop si le début de cette fanfiction vous plait étant donné que je n'ai eu aucune review pour le premier chapitre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime beaucoup l'écrire alors j'ai continué.  
J'aimerais tout de même beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez alors si vous la lisez, merci de me laisser votre avis, vos hypothèses, vos conseils (ou tout ce que vous avez à dire) par review ou par MP.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse le deuxième chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le week-end, il était un peu plus de neuf heures du matin et Keith était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait toujours été matinal et même à la retraite il avait tenu à le rester. Il pressa des oranges fraîches, fit griller du bacon, prépara des pancakes. Un vrai repas de roi ! Il se mit à siffloter avec entrain, pensant déjà à l'instant où il dégusterait ce festin.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'affairait toujours aux fourneaux, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer doucement.

- Bonjour, lui susurra-t-on à l'oreille.

Il se retourna pour embrasser sa femme. Il sourit en s'écartant d'elle. Elle avait le don de le rendre de bonne humeur quelques soient les circonstances. Il avait pris du temps après Lianne avant de se dire qu'il était temps de construire une relation sérieuse avec une femme, qu'après tout, il avait le droit de refaire sa vie et d'être heureux. Et il avait trouvé la bonne personne pour cela. Après quelques hésitations et quelques obstacles il avait enfin pu nouer une relation durable avec elle. Comme quoi, l'amour n'avait pas d'âge.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme un bébé. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et se sourirent avec complicité comme un jeune couple. Elle l'aida à transporter la nourriture jusqu'à la salle à manger et à dresser la table.  
Tout en faisant cela, Alicia l'observait à la dérobée. Elle sentait que Keith tentait de s'occuper l'esprit mais qu'en réalité, il était tendu. Et elle savait très bien ce qui le préoccupait. Elle décida d'attaquer de suite sur le sujet. Tourner autour du pot ne servirait qu'à le rendre plus nerveux. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de parler.

- Tu sais à quelle heure Veronica doit passer ? S'enquit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Comme si ce n'était pas exactement ce qui lui torturait l'esprit. Comme si la venue de Veronica chez eux était ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Comme s'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

- Elle est censée venir pour le petit-déjeuner, mais tu la connais, elle est tellement imprévisible.

Il poussa un soupir, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il se faisait du soucis pour sa fille, ajoutant des rides de fatigue et d'inquiétude à son front déjà marqué par l'âge. Il avait peur qu'un jour elle n'arrive jamais, qu'il se dise qu'elle avait oublié ou qu'elle n'avait pas envie de venir et puis qu'après, il reçoive un appel sinistre. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre s'il devrait le vivre.

Alicia sembla comprendre ce à quoi il était en train de penser et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va venir.

- Sans doute.

Mais dans quel état ? Elle n'était plus elle-même, ce n'était plus la Veronica qu'il avait connu. Il devait se faire à cette idée. Mais comment pouvait-il accepter que sa fille se détruise ? Il l'avait regardée sans rien faire suffisamment longtemps. Quand il avait essayé d'agir, elle l'avait repoussé. Maintenant c'était à elle de faire quelque chose. Il fallait au moins qu'elle essaye. Il n'était pas sûr que dans le cas contraire il l'accepte toujours dans sa maison. Elle devait changer, pour le bien être de tous. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire. Elle n'était pas l'unique personne à souffrir. Il avait besoin de savoir si il avait déjà perdu sa fille ou s'il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à manger, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Keith sortit de ses pensées, se leva avec précipitation, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Veronica lui adressa un semblant de sourire en le voyant. Même si elle avait tenté de camoufler ses cernes, elle semblait fatiguée. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été vidée de toutes ses forces. Un robot aurait pu paraître plus vivant qu'elle.

- Salut chérie.

- Salut papa.

Il se décala pour la laisser entrer et elle le suivit timidement jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle dans cette maison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère quand elle y entrait. Elle se sentait observée, analysée, jugée.

- Salut Veronica, viens t'installer, l'apostropha Alicia.

Veronica s'exécuta, se mettant à table. Elle se tenait droite comme un I sur sa chaise, osant à peine bouger. Son père la servit et elle commença à manger en silence, les yeux rivés sur sa nourriture. Elle sentait le regard de son père et celui d'Alicia braqués sur elle. Cela l'agaçait autant que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle détestait être épiée tel un spécimen rare. Elle était un être humain après tout, elle avait sa dignité.

- Comment tu vas ? Demanda Keith d'un ton neutre.

- Bien.

C'était sa réponse mécanique à cette question. Si elle commençait à dire qu'elle allait mal, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir développer ou qu'on la regarderait d'un air compatissant. Mais Keith savait exactement comment elle allait. Et ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas « bien ». Il n'insista cependant pas.

Après un nouveau moment de silence, il décida finalement de s'attaquer au sujet qui fâche. Il savait déjà que Veronica allait mal le prendre, mais il fallait qu'il en parle. Il fallait qu'il vérifie que Veronica fasse bien ce qui était le mieux pour son intérêt et il fallait qu'il connaisse ses intentions.

- Comment ça s'est passé hier ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Tu y es allée ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! Aboya-t-elle.

- Chérie... commença-t-il.

Il poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas que la conversation tourne mal mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il avait entièrement confiance en elle. Plus maintenant.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Je veux m'assurer que tu fasses ce qui est le mieux pour toi, même si tu n'apprécies pas.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue des intentions de son père. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait la protéger mais elle ne supportait plus de l'avoir sur le dos. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle était capable de faire ses propres choix, de vivre sa vie, même si sa manière de faire ne plaisait pas à son père. Elle ne souhaitait pas être maternée. Mais elle savait que lui demander de lui lâcher les baskets ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas envoyer bouler son père. Il y avait trop de choses qui l'en retenaient.

- Tu ne crois pas que Logan... commença-t-il.

- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Elle savait ce que son père avait en tête, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il tentait le coup. Et il n'en était absolument pas question. Elle ne comptait pas le voir, et encore moins pour ça.

- Très bien, je n'insisterai pas.

Il baissait les bras. Il en avait conscience mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne supportait plus d'être en conflit avec sa fille. Mais il savait très bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, si il l'aimait vraiment, il devrait agir. Quitte à se faire détester... il préférait la voir en bonne santé et le détestant que le contraire.

- Où est Sharon ? Demanda-t-elle finalement pour changer de sujet.

- Elle dort encore.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut chers lecteurs fantômes !  
Je suis déçue de ne recevoir aucune review. J'ignore si il n'y a pas beaucoup de lecteurs pour Veronica Mars ou si ce que j'écrit est simplement nul mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis ! Je prends la peine d'écrire et de publier cette fiction alors ce serait bien que ceux qui la lisent prennent deux-trois minutes pour me laisser un petit quelque chose.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Logan était en train de travailler dans son bureau, au QG de la fondation qu'il avait fondée il y avait déjà quelques années. Il s'était installé à San Diego. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pu s'éloigner de Neptune. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs, c'était comme si quelque chose le maintenait attaché à cette ville. Et San Diego, au final ce n'était que Neptune en plus gros. Beaucoup plus gros. Et puis, c'était les ragots et les emmerdes en moins. Il avait les qualités de Neptune et s'était aussi débarrassé de ses défauts par la même occasion, c'était tout bénef ! A San Diego il était devenu un homme mature et respectable. Il avait changé de vie et tourné la page sur ce qui allait mal dans l'ancienne. Et il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir fait peau neuve ainsi.

Il planchait sur l'ouverture d'un nouveau centre. Il avait tellement de boulot qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais malgré tout, il parvenait à rester organisé. Il fallait qu'il trouve le lieu, qu'il aménage les locaux, qu'il embauche du personnel, qu'il s'assure que ce centre soit connu... La liste s'étirait déjà dans sa tête.

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua même pas que Dick venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce et que le blond le fixait en silence, un sourcil levé. Il fit donc un bond quand en relevant les yeux pour attraper une pile de dossiers il s'aperçut de la présence de son ami. Une apparition fantomatique ne l'aurait pas plus effrayé.

- T'es devenu dingue ?! S'exclama-t-il en portant la main à son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il tentait de s'en échapper.

- Désolé Dude, j'aurais dû frapper.

Il ne cessait de le répéter mais pourtant il ne le faisait jamais. Et si maintenant il se mettait à l'observer discrètement comme un psychopathe traquant sa proie, c'est que cela n'allait pas s'arranger !

- Pas grave, peut-être que tu y penseras une fois que je serais mort d'une crise cardiaque !

Le blond roula des yeux à cette remarque. Comme si Logan était un vieux pépé fragile et qu'il devait faire attention de ne pas trop le brusquer. Il aura tout entendu !

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il.

Il prit cependant place sur le fauteuil face à Logan sans attendre de réponse. Il avait déjà ses aises dans son bureau.  
Logan ordonna quelques dossiers pour être sûr de ne pas perdre le fil de son travail avant de se tourner vers son ami, prêt à l'écouter.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je ne peux plus venir dire bonjour à mon vieux pote ? Fit-il, faussement vexé.

- Si, tu le fais tous les jours Dick, mais quand tu le fais, tu ne t'installes pas. Tu t'assois sur ce siège uniquement quand tu veux me parler, alors, je t'écoute.

- Okay, okay monsieur perspicace... on commence par le professionnel ou le personnel alors ? Quoique, la raison « professionnelle » pour laquelle je viens est aussi personnelle donc, si les deux sont liées...

Logan regarda le blond mener une réflexion intérieure pour définir clairement les raisons qui l'amenaient dans son bureau. Il savait que si il le laissait faire, cela allait durer des heures. Et bien qu'il avait toujours du temps à lui accorder, il préférait éviter le gaspillage.

- On s'en fiche Dick, contente toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire, ça ira plus vite.

- Okay. Donc déjà, je suis parvenu à obtenir des places sur les grands panneaux d'affichage de la ville sans exploser notre budget. Et puis le petit qu'on a engagé pour remplacer Mac pour développer notre site internet, il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, c'est bon.

- C'est super.

Cela faisait déjà quelques soucis en moins pour Logan. Depuis qu'il avait engagé Dick pour s'occuper de la communication de la fondation il avait nettement moins de choses à se préoccuper. Mais cela restait tout de même un travail titanesque. Il avait l'impression que la moindre absence d'un membre du personnel pourrait faire tout virer à la catastrophe.

- Et j'ai réfléchi, tu sais, à propos du bébé... Finalement je pense que je vais prendre quelques semaines de congés pour pouvoir... tu sais... m'en occuper un peu.

Logan haussa les sourcils de surprise. Depuis le début de la grossesse, Dick s'était montré très réticent à l'idée de s'occuper du bébé. Il se demandait d'où venait ce soudain revirement de situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? Je croyais que, et je te cite, tu ne voulais pas t'occuper d'une chose toute fripée qui bave, vomit et produit des crottes sur demande ?

Dick sembla mal à l'aise un instant. Il était en réalité toujours anxieux à l'idée de s'occuper de son future fils mais...

- Je sais pas... Je suppose que... Mac aura quand même un peu besoin de soutien. Et puis, il faut bien que je vois ce que ça fait...

Logan hocha la tête, cela n'allait pas l'arranger dans son boulot de devoir trouver un remplaçant à Dick mais son amitié primait sur ça. Il comprenait parfaitement que Dick ait besoin d'un peu de temps avec sa famille. Et puis, dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas le choix en tant que patron. Il devrait faire avec.

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne décision. Grâce à ça Mac ne viendra probablement pas jusqu'à mon bureau pour m'arracher la tête en me traitant de tortionnaire parce que je te retiens ici ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Dick sembla frissonner à cette pensée.

- Te moque pas Dude, elle peut être vraiment flippante parfois ! En plus en ce moment avec les hormones, je te dis pas ! Et puis je pourrais toujours te refiler le gosse pour que tu joues à la baby-sitter ! Tu riras moins quand il te rotera à la tronche ou que tu devras lui changer les couches puantes et qu'il te fera pipi dessus !

Dick pâlissait à vue d'œil en énonçant cela. Il semblait prendre conscience que cela serait des situations auxquelles il devrait bientôt faire face. Cela équivalait à un scénario catastrophe pour lui.

- Dude, tu viendras prendre un verre avec moi ce soir au bar pour que je déprime un peu sur ma future vie de parent ? Ça va être horrible ! Avec la chance que j'ai, Mac refusera toute partie de jambes en l'air parce qu'elle sera trop fatigué à cause du gosse qui hurlera toute la nuit !

- Dick, tu sais bien que je ne suis plus très partant pour « aller prendre un verre ». Et puis si je te ramène à Mac complètement bourré elle risque de me tuer.

Il fit une petite grimace, appuyant ses paroles. Il n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il était un ancien alcoolique, il affichait même parfois fièrement sa médaille gravée du chiffre cinq. Et puis, s'il avait créé cette fondation qui aidait les personnes qui avaient des problèmes avec l'alcool c'était bien à cause de, ou peut être grâce à, son passé. Mais il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Prendre un petit verre comme ça entre amis, cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais ça ne l'était pas pour lui. Cela faisait quand même maintenant cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas touché à de l'alcool. Cinq longues années de sobriété, ce n'était pas pour retomber maintenant. Et il savait qu'il suffisait d'une goutte pour se faire aspirer dans un tourbillon infernal.

- Ouais, désolé, j'avais zappé. Franchement, on se demande pourquoi je bosse à cette fondation parfois.

- Tu n'es pas alcoolique Dick, dit Logan dans un soupir.

Il lui avait donné cet emploi principalement pour le faire mûrir et lui donner une direction dans la vie. Mais Dick ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris que Logan n'exigeait pas que ses employés ne boivent pas une goutte d'alcool dans leur vie personnelle...

- Enfin bref, continua Logan, c'est tout ce que tu souhaitais me dire ? Ce n'est pas que je veuille te foutre à la porte de mon bureau mais... j'ai du travail.

- Ouais, ouais, je comprends ! J'en ai aussi, je vais m'y remettre de ce pas d'ailleurs ! Fit-il en se levant.

- Tu salueras Mac de ma part !

- Pas de soucis !

Le blond quitta la pièce après avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main à Logan.  
Quelques minutes après, Logan fut de nouveau tiré de son travail par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il vérifia le numéro. Il lui disait quelque chose mais il aurait été incapable de dire à qui il appartenait. Il décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour Logan, c'est Keith, commença une voix familière.

- Monsieur Mars ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contactés...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Ca fait longtemps, je suis désolée, j'ai eu une tonne de choses à faire.  
Me voici enfin avec la suite. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas.

Merci Laetitia pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ce que tu pensais de ma fic et de voir que ça te plaisait.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin là, Veronica fut réveillée par un grand fracas. Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce à toute vitesse sans sembler intégrer ce qu'il se passait. Deux hommes s'agitaient dans la chambre, luttant avec violence. L'un d'entre eux était à terre, torse nu, perdu et abasourdi, l'autre le jaugeait du regard avec rage.

- Toi, tu fous le camp d'ici et tu ne t'avises plus jamais de revenir ! Gronda une voix autoritaire.

Le souffle court, elle fixa avec horreur l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Dans sa surprise et son choc, elle ne faisait presque pas attention à la scène qui se déroulait pourtant sous ses yeux. Elle était immobile, la bouche entrouverte, comme figée. Elle semblait vivre la scène de l'extérieur.

- T'es qui, connard ?! Hurla le type à terre, furieux en se relevant et en repoussant son adversaire.

Mais il fut trop rapide pour laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre. Un coup fusa, puis un autre. Ce fut bientôt une avalanche de violence qui s'abattit sur les deux hommes. Veronica cligna des yeux, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Tout ceci était trop soudain, trop irréel. Elle se leva et tenta de s'avancer vers eux. Ses jambes chancelaient, sa vision était brouillée. Elle se sentait ailleurs, comme si ses gestes étaient mécaniques et qu'elle ne contrôlait pas son corps. Elle devait faire quelque chose avant que cela ne dégénère complètement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?  
Elle s'avança encore un peu plus vers eux, de sorte à être assez près pour qu'ils l'entendent mais aussi assez loin pour ne pas se prendre de coups.

- Hey ! Fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ne paraissant même pas s'être aperçus de sa présence.

- Hey ! Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

- Hey ! Hurla-t-elle

Deux visages se tournèrent vers elle. Elle déglutit péniblement. L'un avait les lèvres fendues, l'autre le nez complètement éclaté. Ils avaient le bas du visage recouvert de sang mais leurs blessures semblaient heureusement superficielles. Elle pouvait voir très clairement leur poitrine se soulever au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Ils avaient l'air tous deux aussi choqués qu'elle, comme s'ils ne comprenaient même pas la raison réelle de leur bagarre.

- Tu connais ce taré ?! Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, toujours sous le choc. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aurait cru à un cauchemar si ça n'avait pas paru si réel.

- Veronica...

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher.

- Fous le camps ! Continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Veronica... fit-il d'une voix calme.

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bon sang ?! Pourquoi tu t'immisces dans ma vie privée ?! Comment tu... ?! Qu'est-ce que... ?! Tu te crois où ?! Tu rentres chez moi... par effraction ! Tu débarques ! Tu agresses... Troy ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit ?! Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! Déblatéra-t-elle rageusement.

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle disait. Elle se fichait de savoir si ses paroles avaient du sens ou non, elle voulait juste se débarrasser de cet intrus le plus rapidement possible.

- Veronica... tenta-t-il de nouveau.

- Casse toi ! brailla-t-elle.

Elle s'avança jusque lui pour le pousser vers la porte de ses maigres forces. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un pouce.

- Il n'est pas question que je parte Veronica, il faut qu'on parle, sérieusement !

Elle poussa un soupir, exaspérée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas essayer de rendre les choses faciles pour une fois ? C'était trop demander ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ajouter à sa longue liste de problèmes.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je n'ai rien à te dire, je ne te dois rien. Alors maintenant, vas-t-en ! Ou j'appelle la police !

- Tu ne le ferais pas !

- Ah oui ? Tu es prêt à parier ?

- Je suis sûr que la police serait très intéressée par ce qu'elle trouverait dans ta chambre Veronica.

Il la vit blanchir nettement. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se passa la main sur le visage avant de se tourner vers Troy qui les observait depuis un petit moment en silence. Inutile de dire qu'il devait être encore plus perdu qu'elle. Il devait vraiment se demander dans quoi il s'était fourré.

- Troy, tu veux bien partir s'il te plaît ? Je vais régler ça toute seule. Je t'appelle.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil suspicieux vers l'homme avec lequel il s'était battu à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle hocha la tête, confirmant sa réponse. Troy alla récupérer son tee-shirt dans la chambre, l'enfila et il partit après avoir adressé un dernier regard à Veronica...

* * *

Troy venait de partir, laissant Veronica et Logan seuls dans un silence de plomb. Le regard rivé vers la porte d'entrée, elle n'osait pas croiser son regard. Ils auraient pu passer de longues heures comme ça, droit comme des I sans dire un mot, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas ça qui allait démêler la situation. Il fallait que Veronica fasse quelque chose parce que si c'était Logan qui intervenait, elle savait déjà que ça l'agacerait et que ça tournerait vite au vinaigre. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner légèrement vers lui et de s'exprimer.

- Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller. Je vais te donner un gant de toilette pour que tu t'occupes de ton visage... Quand tu auras fini, installe toi dans le salon si ça te chante, mais ne touche à rien.

Il acquiesça, ne pouvant qu'approuver cette affirmation pleine de bon sens... Et en même temps, il fallait dire que ça le soulageait un peu, cela lui permettrait de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire par la suite. Parce que ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils avaient un bon nombre de choses à régler. Et que ça n'allait pas être du gâteau...

Flash back

Cela faisait un bon moment que Logan roulait dans Campton, petite ville mal-famée aux abords de Los Angeles. Cela lui rappelait vaguement le quartier PCH de Neptune... en pire. Il avait du mal à croire que Veronica était partie s'installer ici. La ville avait très mauvaise réputation et il n'était pas rare d'en entendre parler pour des affaires de gangs.

« Vous êtes arrivé » annonça finalement le GPS de Logan.

Logan jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. C'était une maison typique de banlieue exactement semblable à celles qui l'entouraient. Cela semblait plus tranquille que le reste de la ville mais cela ne restait pas très engageant. Il y a quelques années de cela, il aurait mal imaginé Veronica vivre dans ce genre de quartier, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions, la Veronica qu'il avait pu connaître n'était pas la même que celle qu'il devrait affronter aujourd'hui. Du temps avait passé, des choses avaient changé...

Il se gara le long du trottoir et sortit de sa voiture. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom sur la boîte aux lettres : Lynch. Il savait vaguement que Veronica s'était mariée, mais il pensait que la jeune femme aurait gardé son nom par fierté et qu'il l'aurait donc trouvé accolé à celui de son mari sur la boîte aux lettres. Cependant, quand il vérifia le bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné l'adresse, il su qu'il était au bon endroit. Il s'avança dans l'allée et sonna à la porte. Il attendit une minute, puis deux, rien. Il réitéra son geste. Toujours rien. Pourtant une voiture était garée dans l'allée, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un. Et à presque onze heures du matin, il ne pensait pas la réveiller. Même un samedi. Il poussa un soupir. Il était obligé d'employer les grands moyens, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir le double des clefs qu'il avait été récupérer chez Keith plus tôt dans la semaine. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

- Veronica ?

Il laissa ses yeux errer dans l'entrée, n'osant pas s'avancer plus dans la maison.

- Veronica ? Appela-t-il à nouveau.

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. La maison aurait tout aussi bien pu être vide. Il poussa un soupir avant d'enfin se décider à explorer le bâtiment. Il passa tout d'abord par le salon. Modeste, mais chaleureux. Des photos étaient posées sur une étagère. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher. L'une d'entre elle le frappa tout particulièrement. La photo de mariage de Veronica. Elle était radieuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle semblait si heureuse, si insouciante. Et l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés... Il la regardait si tendrement, si amoureusement.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux autres photos, il se détourna et repartit à la recherche de Veronica. Il la trouva finalement en poussant la porte de sa chambre. Mais elle n'était pas seule, deux corps étaient enroulés sous les draps. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand quelque chose attira son attention sur la table de chevet. Il se hâta jusqu'au meuble et sentit une vague de rage monter en lui. Des seringues ! Il en attrapa une du bout des doigts, dégoûté avant de la reposer de la même manière.  
Il tourna son regard vers l'homme endormi aux côtés de Veronica. Ce n'était même pas son mari. Et qui qu'il soit, il l'avait laissée se droguer, il l'avait peut être même influencée. Ce connard ne pouvait que lui faire du mal, il ne pouvait qu'être mauvais. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse poser ses mains encore une seule fois sur elle.  
Sans trop réfléchir, il l'attrapa et le projeta violemment au sol.

Fin flash back


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir que vous me donniez votre avis sur ma fanfiction.

Lily : Je comprends où tu veux en venir. Et je suis contente que la manière dont j'écris cette fanfic te plaise, ça me demande tout de même un peu d'organisation. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !

Laetitia : Il y aura pas mal de flash back dans ma fanfiction pour expliquer le passé de Veronica et de Logan, voire d'autres personnages. Merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour cette review.

Et maintenant, voici le chapitre suivant ; il est un peu plus long que les précédents ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica était sortie de la salle de bain, fraîche, habillée et parfumée. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides et ne s'était pas beaucoup apprêtée mais elle semblait au moins un peu mieux réveillée que durant son dernier échange avec Logan. En passant dans le couloir, elle vit que Logan s'était installé sur le canapé et tenait une tasse de café fumant. Il était immobile, légèrement affaissé et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé la cafetière, souffla-t-elle.

Il releva le regard vers elle et se redressa, lui adressant un demi-sourire d'excuses.

- Je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne toucher à rien, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de café ne nous ferait pas de mal, expliqua-t-il en désignant une seconde tasse d'un geste du menton.

Elle poussa un soupir, il semblait plus détendu qu'avant, mais combien de temps allait durer ce moment de répit ? Elle hésita un instant avant de le rejoindre d'un pas peu assuré. Elle s'assit à son tour sur le canapé en gardant une distance nécessaire.  
Une minute de silence suivit. Puis une deuxième. Elle ignorait si elle devait commencer à parler ou si elle devait lui laisser cet avantage. Mais elle était chez elle après tout ! Elle n'avait pas à lui rendre des comptes ! A agir comme une petite fille prise en faute ! C'était lui qui n'avait rien à faire ici ! Lui qui lui devait des explications !

Bien qu'elle commençait à fulminer intérieurement - et maintenant complètement en colère contre Logan - elle tenta de garder son calme et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'exprimer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Logan ? Demanda-t-elle sereinement.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Pour Logan, sa voix paraissait exagérément aiguë, trahissant malgré elle sa nervosité.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis là parce que ton père me l'a demandé. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi Veronica. Et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Il n'a pas été très clair, il m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes, notamment avec la drogue et que je pourrais peut être t'aider. Il m'a dit que le vendredi soir, tu avais la réunion des narcotiques anonymes et que je devrais normalement te trouver chez toi le samedi matin. Il m'a prêté son double des clés au cas où...

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Explosa Veronica !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son père ait pu lui faire un coup comme ça. C'était si petit de sa part. Il lui faisait déjà la morale bien plus que ce qu'il était nécessaire et elle lui avait interdit de contacter Logan. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Logan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rappliquer en chevalier servant ? Elle avait ses problèmes. Certes. Mais cela ne le concernait pas. Il fallait que les gens arrêtent de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Elle ne VOULAIT PAS qu'on l'aide. Comment pouvait-elle rendre les choses plus claires ?

- Ah oui ? Tu trouves ça normal de revenir d'une réunion des NA avec le premier inconnu venu pour s'envoyer en l'air et s'injecter du poison dans les veines ? Tu trouves ça normal de ruiner ta vie et de ruiner celle des gens qui t'aiment pour des conneries ?!

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Rien de tout ça ne te regarde Logan ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, ça fait longtemps que tu en es sorti ! Ne fais pas celui que ça intéresse s'il te plaît !

- J'aimerais simplement comprendre... fit-il dans un soupir.

- Comment tu as pu en arriver là ? Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il releva les yeux vers les photos de l'étagère et désigna du regard un cadre avec ;a photo d'une petite fille blonde qui souriait.

- On a tous les deux tiré le gros lot niveau parents. Tu devrais comprendre mieux que quiconque. Pourquoi tu lui fais ça à elle ?

Évidemment, il avait deviné. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que cette petite fille était celle de Veronica. Au delà de la ressemblance, la présence de ces photos était plus qu'équivoque.

- Ne la mêle pas à ça Logan.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te dise que ça n'a pas d'importance que sa mère préfère se défoncer plutôt que de s'occuper d'elle ? Tu veux encore croire que ça n'influe pas sur elle ? Que tu peux être une bonne mère malgré tout ça ?! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Okay ?! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ma fille, c'est ma vie ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sa vision se brouillait déjà, des larmes intempestives envahissant ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Et encore moins devant lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il l'attaquait, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même alors qu'elle se sentait déjà à terre. Elle était épuisée, vidée, abattue. Il ne pouvait pas aller sur ce terrain là ou elle ne répondrait plus d'elle même.

- Veronica, fit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je ne te dis pas que c'est simple, ni que tu es coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste t'aider à reprendre ta vie en main.

- Comment tu veux que je reprenne ma vie en main sans lui ?! J'étais heureuse Logan ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me l'a prit ?! Comment est-ce que je suis censée faire ?! Pourquoi la vie est une telle garce ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Ce n'est pas juste !

Elle haletait, hors d'elle. Toute la colère du monde semblait l'avoir envahie. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'elle crachait ces paroles. Logan avait eu affaire à un bon nombre de personnes dans des situations diverses et variées, il y était habitué. Il connaissait les étapes d'un deuil pour les avoir vues maintes et maintes fois, mais chez Veronica, c'était différent. Devant elle, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il se sentait impuissant. C'était trop dur de la voir comme ça. Mais il devait lui donner de l'espoir, tenter de l'aider à remonter la pente comme il le pouvait.

- On perd tous des gens Veronica, c'est la vie, ce n'est pas juste, je le sais. On voudrait tous que cela ne nous arrive pas, qu'on en soit immunisé. Mais c'est malheureusement quelque chose de fréquent, et ça fait toujours aussi mal. On ne s'y habitue jamais, on oublie jamais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'autodétruire. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut rebondir. Il n'aimerait sans doute pas te voir comme ça. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu tournes la page et que tu essayes d'aller mieux, mais pour ça, il faut que tu te donnes une chance de le faire.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre tant que tu ne l'as pas vécu ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! C'est facile de dire de passer à autre chose, c'en est une autre de le faire ! J'ai fait des études de psycho ! Et je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais vu de conneries aussi absurdes ! Les NA, c'est pareil, plein de mièvreries pour parler d'acceptation de soi et de guérison, pour tourner la page sur les événements difficiles et passer à autre chose ! Mais la vraie vie, ce n'est pas ça ! Les gens ne comprennent simplement pas parce qu'ils vivent dans un autre monde ! Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu ne l'as jamais vécu ! C'est l'enfer et il n'est pas question d'optimisme ou d'espoir pour aller mieux !

- Bien sûr que si je peux le comprendre, moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais vraiment ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est ça, tu vas me ressortir Lilly ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Je ne parle pas de Lilly. Le monde ne s'est pas brusquement arrêté de tourner quand tu es partie Veronica. Nous avons tous vécu des choses que tu ignores. Tu ne t'es juste jamais donné la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles. Mais là n'est pas la question, on parle de toi là...

Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être si égocentrique. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il avait traversé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se considère comme l'unique victime du monde, encore et toujours. Elle souffrait, c'était certain. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Et rien n'était irréparable. Elle pouvait se relever, comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle l'avaient fait.

- Je l'aimais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse et si brisée que Logan n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu ces mots ou s'il les avait simplement imaginés.

La tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol avec mélancolie, Veronica semblait être partie dans un autre monde...

Logan observa un moment Veronica en silence. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la tirer de ses pensées. Il savait très bien qu'elle pensait à _lui_. Et il n'avait aucun de mal à croire qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Il suffisait de voir comment elle avait dit qu'elle « l'aimait », elle s'était peut être exprimée au passé, mais c'était tout comme. Il savait que ce genre de plaies n'étaient pas simples à panser. Qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et que même quand elle s'en serait remise, la mort de son compagnon reviendrait probablement la hanter par moments.  
Il poussa un soupir avant de se lever. En attendant que Veronica reprenne ses esprits, il avait besoin de s'occuper un peu, sinon, il savait que c'était lui qui risquait de dériver.

Il s'attaqua à la table basse, attrapant les plats à emporter qui avaient sans doute été consommés la veille pour aller les jeter à la poubelle. Quand il revint, il aperçut le cendrier. Il se baissa pour l'attraper mais Veronica, sortant de sa torpeur, interrompit son mouvement.

- TU NE TOUCHES PAS A CA ! Déclara froidement Veronica en détachant méticuleusement chaque syllabe.

_Il écrasa d'un geste lent sa cigarette dans le cendrier et releva la tête vers elle. Il la regarda et lui sourit. Elle adorait apercevoir ses fossettes se former sur ses joues et voir ses yeux bleus pétiller. Dans des moments comme ça, elle avait l'impression qu'il rayonnait de tout son être. Et presque chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, elle avait droit à ce spectacle._

Logan releva les yeux vers elle, impassible. Il tenta d'étudier le regard de Veronica. Elle semblait déterminée, froide et catégorique mais paraissait sur le point de se briser émotionnellement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi s'emportait-elle si soudainement pour un cendrier ?

_Il s'approcha d'elle sur le canapé, brisant la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Il l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Ses lèvres caressaient sa peau, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Les yeux clos, elle soupira d'aise._

- Veronica ?

Encore une fois, Logan la sortait de ses pensées..., de ses souvenirs. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas part de ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était sans doute trop personnel. Mais il voulait au moins savoir ce que lui évoquait cet objet pour avoir autant d'importance. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est la dernière cigarette qu'il a fumé avant que...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. « Avant qu'il meurt ». C'était très clair. Logan hocha la tête. Qui était-il pour juger ? Après tout il n'avait guère fait mieux. Il se rassit à sa place avant de formuler une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment maintenant.

- Ça fait combien de temps que c'est arrivé ?

- Trois semaines. Mais je crois que ça pourrait faire trois jours, trois mois ou trois ans, ce serait la même chose.

Logan ne préféra pas répondre. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre qu'elle s'en remettrait. Elle lui crierait que non, qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas et qu'elle ne voudrait pas tourner la page.

- Comment il s'appelait ? L'interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

- Evan, fit-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu le connaissais depuis combien de temps ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

Logan haussa les épaules.

- J'essaye seulement de m'intéresser à ta vie.

- Pourquoi ? Ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Mon père t'appelle, te dit que j'ai des ennuis pour une raison qui me dépasse et tu réponds présent ?

- Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer. Ton père sait que j'ai créé une fondation pour lutter contre les problèmes d'addiction liés à l'alcool. Et peut être que tu l'ignores mais je suis passé par là. Je me suis relevé alors que j'étais au plus bas, avoua-t-il.

- On m'a aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin. J'ai eu des gens formidables qui m'ont soutenu pour me relever. J'ai envie de partager cette expérience. J'ai envie d'aider à mon tour des personnes qui souffrent. Peut être qu'avec toi, c'est différent parce qu'on a une histoire commune, mais au final, je ne sais pas si cela m'a influencé pour venir aujourd'hui, continua-t-il.

Il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'elle devenait. Les premières années avaient été les plus compliquées. Celles où il avait le plus cherché à demander de ses nouvelles, celles aussi où il avait eu l'espoir de la revoir, où elle lui manquait terriblement, où son absence le faisait souffrir. Puis, par la suite, il avait de moins en moins cherché à en savoir plus sur elle. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, d'autres idées en tête, d'autres soucis. Il avait eu ses propres moments de bonheur et sa propre descente aux enfers. Mais Veronica était toujours restée dans un recoin de son esprit et il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qu'il advenait d'elle. Il avait cependant cessé d'en entendre parler il y a de cela cinq ans. Mac avait été au mariage de Veronica, Dick avait cafté et Keith confirmé. Après cela, non seulement Mac avait perdu le contact avec la blonde mais en plus Logan ne cherchait plus à poser de questions à Keith. C'était également, par un fait du hasard, le moment où il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et où il avait commencé à aller mieux. Autant dire que la petite blonde ne le préoccupait plus. Il était content qu'elle vive sa vie et qu'il vive la sienne...

Veronica était restée de marbre face aux paroles de Logan. Elle avait intégré ses dires mais ils ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid.  
Logan soupira, déçu qu'elle ne réagisse pas plus que ça après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Écoute, je suis désolé de la manière dont s'est présentée la situation. C'était tout à fait irrespectueux d'arriver comme ça chez toi et de tabasser ce type mais je te jure que ce n'était pas mon but. Promet-moi que tu ne vas pas le revoir.

- Il suit la même réunion des narcotiques anonymes que moi, répondit Veronica.

Logan leva un sourcil.

- Peu importe, évite de lui adresser la parole. Il est mauvais, ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin maintenant. Il va te freiner dans ton rétablissement.

- Il est mauvais ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Logan, il est juste comme moi. Tu ne veux simplement pas admettre que je suis « mauvaise » également.

FLASH BACK

C'était la deuxième fois que Veronica se rendait à la réunion et même si elle n'était toujours pas très emballée, elle se sentait légèrement plus à l'aise. Sur place, elle avait retrouvé Troy, le jeune homme charmant de la dernière fois. Il lui avait sourit, l'avait saluée et elle s'était installé à côté de lui. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un soutien en sa personne. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, qui la comprenait et surtout, qui avait les mêmes envies. Après la réunion, elle l'avait invité chez lui. Ils avaient commandé des plats à emporter et s'étaient installés sur le canapé pour déguster leur dîner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aux narcotiques anonymes mis à part aborder les petites nouvelles ? Tu as confondu avec le speed dating ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Il rit, amusé avant de reprendre un air un peu plus sérieux et de lui avouer la vérité.

- Un... ami m'a payé la cure de désintox, je suis resté clean pendant quarante-deux jours. Je devais suivre les réunions en sortant du centre mais j'ai fini par consommer à nouveau, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oh... quarante-deux jours... fit-elle pensive.

Il avait quand même été « sur la bonne voie » si on pouvait qualifier cela ainsi.

- Oui, quarante-deux, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais on s'en fout, on est là pour vivre notre vie comme on l'entend non ? Si on est heureux comme ça, si c'est ce qui nous plaît, pourquoi on s'en priverait ?

FIN FLASH BACK


End file.
